


him.

by spellman (orphan_account)



Series: i love trans boy simon snow [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Simon, it's kinda cute tho, it's lowkey just me trying to cure my own dysphoria thru fictional characters :):):):), uh this is rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: Baz helping Simon through his dysphoric thoughts.





	him.

When I walked into his room, Snow was standing in front of the mirror, silently. He was shirtless, unusual, standing in his (my) pyjama pants and a binder with a loose thread. He seemed to be staring at himself blankly, without much emotion in his face. I don’t think he noticed my arrival. I closed the door as softly as I could, and he turned around.

“Oh. Baz, hi.” He said, sheepishly, folding his arms over his stomach. “Just getting changed.” He looked at the ground, before walking forward slightly to hug me like he always does, warm and familiar.

“Simon, love. What’s wrong?” I asked, my voice lowered to an almost whisper.

“Nothing, it’s all fine. I’m fine.” He gave a small smile, shaking his head slightly. “I’m just. Uh. I’m just me, I suppose.” He sat on the corner of the bed, folding his arms over himself.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know why you’d want me because you like boys and I’m not- I can’t stop feeling that I’m not who you think I am. Like I was created so that you’d love me.”

“Simon, look in the mirror, and tell me what you see.” I whisper, taking one of his hands.

“I see a girl.” He says slowly. “And I know that I shouldn’t”

“Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?” He nods. “I see Simon Snow, the love of my bloody life. I’m in love with everything about you, Simon, and nothing could ever possibly change that. I know that you feel this way about yourself now, but I pray to the moon and stars and everything beautiful that one day you’ll see yourself like I see you.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Of course I do, Simon.”

_My rosebud boy._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gaygayhdijsnojfw


End file.
